


Asgardian Jello Shots

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Morning Cuddles, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: You think Steve and Bucky could use some down time, so after inviting them over you give them a little something familiar then something new.





	Asgardian Jello Shots

[Song/Mood music:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CI-0E_jses](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_CI-0E_jses&t=NzVhYTExMmMwMTc4NmU5ZTU0Mzk3MjM4ZDdiMDgzZTc0ZjMwZDgzOCxoOEdIcjZpZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AZ95hSZoSYKwI5pWw2zmRMg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwritemeashot.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175752016814%2Fasgardian-jello-shots&m=1)

Steve and Bucky anxiously approached the door to your small house, both thinking they probably should have declined your invitation to get together. Especially since you had been very vague on what you had planned. Steve knocked before giving Bucky a puzzled look at the faint notes of music that passed through the closed door and Bucky returned the look. The door opened and you met them with a smile.

“Hey guys, come in.” You said and closed the door behind them after they had stepped in.

“Glenn Miller?” Steve questioned with a raised eyebrow as he recognized the music.

“I thought you guys would like it better than current music that might not be your taste.” You replied with a blush and nervously played with your hands. “I can change it..”

“It’s fine doll.” Bucky said with a kiss to your forehead before moving towards the couch to sit, Steve silently following tense as ever.

“I hope roast chicken, sauteed asparagus, and mashed potatoes is alright for dinner?” You glanced up at them as you finished setting everything on your dining table. “I googled recipes but they uh..well there was one called “delicious combination” that was just horrifying.”

You looked up at the sound of both Steve and Bucky laughing at your comment, it caused a giggle to escape past your lips.

Dinner was mostly quiet with compliments on your cooking from them both. You stood once everyone was finished and waved them to stay in their chairs.

“I’ll be back, stay there dessert is a surprise.” You said and giddily went to retrieve what you had made with an authentic recipe. You set the chocolate cream pie down and served it. “No..shush, not a word until you try it.”

There was no pie left and everyone moved to sit on the couch in the living room. You broke out a game of monopoly and after several rounds you stood up.

“Time for Jello Shots.” You said before going to grab the shots you’d made.

“Jello shots?” Bucky asked, Steve looking up with a confused frown.

“Yes, you guys missed them by like five years?” You sat down next to them again and handed them each a shot before taking your own. “Blue ones are yours Steve.”

“You know I can’t get drunk right?” Steve said as he looked at the small blue jello shot.

“Well, I had Thor help me out..I have no idea if it will work but I tried.” You explained before eating your own shot. 

 

**SEVERAL SHOTS LATER**

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmM0653YvXU&list=PL64E6BD94546734D8&index=24](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSmM0653YvXU%26list%3DPL64E6BD94546734D8%26index%3D24&t=OWMwYmEzYWVhZjIyYjVjOTUzM2M2MDg3OGVmMjVjOTM1OGQ2NWZkYyxoOEdIcjZpZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AZ95hSZoSYKwI5pWw2zmRMg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwritemeashot.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175752016814%2Fasgardian-jello-shots&m=1)

“Alexa play ‘Rain Over Me’!” You all but yelled at your little device, getting up to dance and pulling Bucky with you. He had no trouble figuring out your newer style of of dance and soon his hips were moving with yours.

“You alright there Steve?” You asked with a laugh as you helped him stumble to his feet, clearly those jello shots worked just fine.

“Mn-yeah, let’s try this hip dance thing out.” Steve replied with a grin and hazy eyes.

You sent a flirty grin at Bucky before moving in front of him and pulling Steve towards you a bit. Your hands moved to rest on his hips and you helped him move to the beat, he took a little bit more time than Bucky but finally got it. You were happy to see them let loose and enjoy themselves.

The next morning you woke up with your head on Steve’s chest, your legs tangled with Bucky’s and his arm draped over your waist.

“Mnn..” You lifted your head and noticed they were both awake already. You had no idea exactly how you all got to your bed, or how you were going to explain this to them.

“So..those jello shots.” Steve said with a chuckle, followed by a short laugh from Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious I did do a bit of research for this and I thought I would share what ‘Delicious Combination’ is.
> 
> “How gross? One dish, called “delicious combination” without apparent irony, slopped together apples, canned peas, carrots, celery, pineapple and diced bananas along with some mayonnaise and whipping cream, served it on a platter slathered with more mayonnaise and garnished it with a ring of maraschino cherries.Think about that for a second: Canned peas. Maraschino cherries. Mayonnaise. In the same dish.” -
> 
> Daniel Neman St. Louis Post-Dispatch


End file.
